


Our Baby

by lovingsmutandfluff



Series: Tumblr Ficlets/Drabbles [111]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, Mpreg, Multi, Pregnant Sam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-30
Updated: 2015-03-30
Packaged: 2018-03-20 08:03:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3642780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovingsmutandfluff/pseuds/lovingsmutandfluff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Please please please can I have Sam-centric Wincestiel fluffy fluff where Sam is preggers (like really far along so je has to hobble everywhere) and they don't know who the dad is, which Dean kind of doesn't know how to feel about so Sam and Cas assure him that it doesn't matter because they're all going to raise it together anyway? Pretty please? >_</p>
            </blockquote>





	Our Baby

"I need help getting up!" Sam called, rolling slightly on his bed.

Cas and Dean joined Sam in the room, seeing him on his back.

"I feel asleep like this and I can’t get up." Sam said. "Help."

He reached out for the two and they helped pull him up, walking him to the main room.

Sam sat down in one of the chairs and groaned, hand going over his large belly.

"I love her, but I am so ready for her to come out."

"I bet. Let me go make the two of you some food." Cas said, kissing Sam on the top of the head. He gave a wink to Dean and turned to leave into the kitchen.

"I wonder who’s baby it is. Biologically, you know…"

"Why would it matter where she biologically came? We’re all going to take care of her."

"I know….but it’s…"

"What?"

"Different. I mean, maybe she got my genes. Or maybe she’s gonna look like a mini Cas."

"It does not matter what our child looks like Dean." Cas said, walking into the main room, having overheard the conversation. "What will matter is that she will be cared for by all of us. Just because the baby is genetically related to only one of us, does not make her any less the other’s child."

Cas walked over, and took Dean’s hand, resting it on Sam’s stomach.

"She is our child. All of ours. Not just two of us."

Dean felt the baby kick under his hand, and Sam gasped.

"Looks like she agrees with us. God, I cannot wait until she is out and in our arms."

Dean smiled softly, leaving down to rub his hands across Sam’s stomach.

"Me neither." He murmured.


End file.
